


The Sweetest Gift

by ElizaStyx



Series: Double Trouble in the World of Fables [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Body Worship, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Smut, really gross amount of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a bit anxious about a present Misha promised him. Unnecessarily.<br/>~~~<br/>A Cockles first-time prequel to Marry Me (reading of the main fic not vital to enjoy this work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChristinMKay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinMKay/gifts).



> This is a long promised birthday gift to amazing ChristinMKay. She wrote me [the cutest destiel ever](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2906147) so I figured that only fluffy cockles smut would be a fair game because honestly, who doesn't enjoy cute birthday porn? ;D I hope you like your sweet gift, Christin, may all your wishes come true! ;)

Jensen was really nervous, trembling equally with fear and anticipation. He hadn't slept well that night, or rather he hadn't slept at all. It was his birthday and Misha promised him something special since they were celebraiting it for the first time together. Of course, knowing Misha, no one just could be sure what he had planned but Jensen had some pretty appealing ideas that were more than just probable. One of them was what Jensen equally wanted and feared the most.

The relationship he had with Misha was... unique. Misha was unique and with every passing day Jensen only loved him more. He loved Misha's sass, his crazy ideas and his heart of gold. Jensen loved him so much he could barely breathe. Since that memorable All Hallows' Eve when they met they had grown almost inseparable, sharing touches and kisses all the time they spent together. Jensen would go as far as considering Misha an additional limb of his body, always glued together, their space and warmth joint.

However, there was only one thing they hadn't shared yet - a bed. Somehow they had never really found themselves in a situation that could allow them to take this step forward. Of course, they could have arranged one but... they hadn't. They had always stuck to either crazy adventures or safe and cuddly romantic atmosphere. Jensen loved that, every second of it, he really did but he also **wanted** Misha. And he was afraid that Misha didn't want him. Bearing that unpleasant suspicion in mind, Jensen really had his hopes up after hearing about Misha having a special plan for his birthday gift. He honestly wouldn't be upset, if he got to spend the day dressing Misha's dragon in drag since Misha would be there but... he just really wished they could be finally as close as humanly possible.

***

Misha had never felt his heart pound so loud and fast. He hated himself for being so self-conscious about this. He had previously been pretty sure he could read Jensen's bedroom eyes pretty well but now he just wasn't any longer. What if this wouldn't work out? He just couldn't afford losing what they had, it was too beautiful, too precious.

"It **will** work out." he muttered to his reflection in the mirror, trying to reassure himself. "It **has to** work out."

He honestly had never thought himself too convincing. The time had come though and he had to leave. No more whining for him.

***

Jensen just couldn't find peace. He was literally climbing up the walls, simply unable to sit down and find himself something to do. He had a pile of presents to find places for, he had some leftover work from the previous evening, and he always could get himself something to eat. The problem was that he didn't want any of these things, he just wanted Misha already to come.

The minutes were passing slow like never before and he had almost lost his sanity by the time he finally heard a knock on his bedroom door. His heart jumped up, starting to beat fast at the sudden sound and then it just couldn't calm down.

Misha was finally there.

Jensen run to the door and opened up rapidly, unable to wait any longer. His eyes fell on what just had to be the most perfect sight the world had to offer. Misha was wearing a snow-white shirt and his best dark pants. His eyes were so intensively blue, wide open and full of unsure hope. He was holding a ruby red rose of beauty almost as unearthly as his own. Jensen's stupid heart fluttered in his chest.

"Good evening, Jen." Misha whispered, blushing and handing him the rose.

Jensen took it gently from him, letting his fingers brush over Misha's. He then smelled it, looking intently into Misha's eyes.

"Beautiful." he said, meaning more the man before him than the flower. "Perfect." he gently put the rose down on the table by the entrance. "Everything I ever wished for." he took a step forward and cupped Misha's face, pulling him into a sweet, gentle kiss.

Misha closed his eyes, allowing Jensen to guide him into the room and slowly push him  onto the bed. Jensen just couldn't imagine stopping the kisses even to take a breath. He couldn't imagine not feeling this firm body against his and so did Misha, holding him tight, melting into his embrace. It just felt too good to move on to the next stage but they wanted it this time; their bodies were on fire, craving more.

"Mish, Mish..." Jensen kept peppering Misha's face with kisses, determined to taste every inch of his skin.  
Misha just whined silently, pulling Jensen's head closer, needing the caress of his lips more than air.  
"I love you." Jensen leaned his forehead on Misha's. "I love you so much..."

At that, Misha opened his eyes and pulled him into a forceful kiss, somehow desperate and full of uncontrolled emotions. His hands slid down along Jensen's sides to tug on his shirt, pull it up and make him finally lose it. As Jensen fought to get it off, Misha disposed of his own shirt and blushed at the awe he found in Jensen's eyes when they looked at each other again.

"So beautiful..." Jensen whispered, traicing strange lines on the tempting expanse of skin before him.

Misha shivered at the careful graze of nails and tentative touch of skin. He could burst out only from Jensen touching him with such an admiration. Jensen was thorough and clearly not in rush. It took him a torturously long time to reach the waistband of Misha's pants and once he did, he looked up into Misha's eyes to wordlessly ask him for permission. Misha was barely able to form a single coherent thought so he just nodded.

Jensen's fingers were burning hot trails into his skin as they slowly slid beneath the material and pushed it down, exposing him finally. Jensen blushed furiously and licked his lips as Misha's cock sprung free, hard and leaking only from the kisses and gentle touch. He gulped and then leaned down to hesitantly lick a drop of precome from the underside of the swollen head. Misha trembled, inhaling sharply. This short, almost phantom, contact shot a bolt of electricity through his whole body. Jensen took it as a good sign and licked him carefully once again.

He continued with short licks, kisses and nips, testing out and trying, teasing the sensitive head. Misha bit his lip, trying not to moan but Jensen was just too much and silent yelps kept escaping his mouth as he arched up to get more of that divine torture. Jensen was slowly getting bolder in his actions, sure of himself and Misha realised he would come really soon, if this continued that way.

Fighting the urge to let go, he gripped Jensen's arm and pulled him up. Jensen seemed surprised and anxious even but the kiss they shared the next second resolved his doubts.

"Jen..." Misha looked at him with his big puppy eyes. "I want you to take me now, please." he bit his lip, still maintaining the eyecontact.  
"Oh. Sure." Jensen blushed. "I just don't..."  
"In my pocket." Misha smirked minutely.  
"You cunning, little..." Jensen shook his head, grinning, and kissed him on the nose before disappearing for a while to get the lube Misha brought with him.

"While you're standing there..." Misha raised up on his elbow to observe him. "Why don't you lose the pants already? I want to see you in your full glory."  
Jensen visibly lost his countenance for a while but he took the rest of his clothes off. Misha purred with satisfaction.  
"Come back here, my big prince." he waved his finger, spreading his legs apart to invite him in.

Jensen crawled back onto the bed eagerly and placed himself between Misha's thighs, kissing his knee.  
"Does this make me your princess?" Misha cooed, his eyes sparkling with amusement.  
"If you wish to be one..." Jensen smiled smugly.  
"I can work a dress." Misha watched as Jensen covered his fingers with lube.  
"You definitely can." Jensen winked and then lowered his gaze to concentrate on Misha's hole. "May I?"  
"Please." Misha looked down sheepishly.

Jensen's finger started stretching him inch by inch, the slight burn almost ignorable. Misha gripped the covers by his sides and arched his back to get more. Jensen understood his signs. It was as if he knew exactly what Misha thought about, adding the pressure and next digits just in the right moments. His fingers were scissoring him, reaching up to the prostate and presenting him with a foretaste of what was about to come.

Misha couldn't wait any longer.

"Please..." his voice was now lower and raspy. "Need you now."  
Jensen kissed his knee one more time and grabbed his hand. He filled him leisurely, step by step and breath by breath until he bottomed out, feeling the strong clench of muscles around him. The next breath got caught in his throat as he felt Misha so tight and hot surrounding him. He knew he wouldn't last long.

"Move." Misha groaned and Jensen obeyed.

His thrusts were a little erratic, not entirely under control as Misha felt so welcoming and greedy but neither of them seemed to mind. Misha was taking him deep in, wriggling a little to help him aim for his prostate and holding him close to feel his firm form both keep him together and tear him apart. The fullness he felt physically was complementary to the one he experienced being finally one with the man that meant so much to him, feeling him move inside and together with him. In his wildest dreams he couldn't imagine anyone completing him as fully as Jensen did. Every movement and breath they shared was like a touch of heaven and Misha could feel his joy grow along with his building orgasm.

"Oh, Jen..." he pulled him into a greedy kiss, yearning for the contact. "I love you, oh..." he moaned shamelessly loud as Jensen came inside of him and he stopped holding his pleasure back too.

"I love you, I love you..." he muttered, nuzzling into Jensen's neck and gripping him tight as they slowly descended from their highs.  
Jensen just kept stroking his hair and kissing his face until his grip loosened a little and they could look into each other's eyes again. Misha smiled sheepishly.  
"Happy birthday." his whisper was shy, full of affection.

**Author's Note:**

> You might also want to check out the story of [their very first meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298701) and the one about [what happened some time later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135019).


End file.
